The Myth of Creation
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Here is Creation told to you for the six Universes that now all stories of mine will carry.


The Myth of Creation

Birth of the Gods

Long ago before the written word and the world was new two beings existed. The male being was called Hotsner for he was a hot tempered male. The female being was called Lzeera for she was an exotic woman. Hotsner created five sons. The first he named Radin and gave him dominion over thunder. The second he named Chaos and gave him dominion over discord. The third he named Sparda however he created him on what the mortal's would come to call Lammaus night, the darkest night and the night demons ran free. Sparda was born a demon but had the heart of a god and became humanity's savior against the demons. The fourth son he named Kokozonba and gave him a fighting spirit. The last son he named Baal and gave him a murderous soul, meanwhile Lzeera created five daughters to woo and marry Hotsner's sons. The first she named Itazura No Kami which means God of Mischief. The second she named Cosmos and set her ever after Chaos. The third she named Andresa and made her a warrior maiden. The fourth she named Oma Wa Tetsu which means Iron Lord. The last she named Lolth and made her a lovely female elf with dark fair skin and flowing snow white hair. Hotsner set his sons out to create there own worlds as Lzeera sent her daughters to follow the sons in the hopes they would work together to create new worlds and universe.

Official Universe Creation

Hotsner King of the gods had chosen Lzeera for his queen as she had given wives to his sons. With Lzeera close they began to shape their Universe and the worlds within. Hotsner created four planes of existence. The first was the Celestial Plane. A reward for those who did good deeds, it was linked however to the other five universes so it also became home to Angels, the Gods, and many other good creatures. The second was the Martial Plane. This was the Mortal Plane of existence across all six universes. It is home to more than just humans. The third plane was the Ethereal Plane. An in between world for mortals and a home to creatures born from magic across all worlds. The last was the Infernal Plane or the Abyssal Plane. The plane of the dead and of evil within the worlds. Both the king and queen of the gods knew that in time the mortals of all the worlds not just theirs would weave their own tales of creation. Which would mean the creation of gods. Lzeera did not at first welcome many of the mortal's gods but warmed up to five of them. Giea the Earth Mother of the Lycanthorps, Remus of Rome, Romulus of Rome, Thor the Norse god of Thunder, and Loki Norse God of Mischief and Lies. While the mortals create stories of fiction little do they know that they have added to the Parthenon.

Parallel Universe Creation

Radin took Itazura No Kami as his wife and they formed six realms within the parallel universe as well as a version of their parents earth that had minor differences like the American revolution failed. The six realms soon shaped in to what the mortals of their parents world know from Mortal Kombat. Radin first formed Earth realm and made it his favorite realm and the realm he'd protect. Radien then created Outworld and Sadio. Both were just as lovely as Earth realm, yet Sadio was free from Chaos and Outworld gave way to intriguing creatures. Itazura No Kami wanted a realm all her own and hence the Realm of Chaos was born. Itzura No Kami may have been chaotic but she was smart. She was pleased with the four realms but knew that she may be looked upon as lazy so she created two more realms. The first was the realm of the dead, the Nether Realm and a realm to rival Earth realm, Edina. Over the years more gods joined them. The first was Shiakuma the god and guard of the Nether realm and a former Shi Ri Riu Ninja. The second was Fujin god and guard of Sadio and god of the Wind. The third and fourth were Edianin Brothers Taven and Dagon. Taven is the god and guard of Edina. Dagon is the god of Red Dragons. The last to join them was Alex Victor Kahn the god and guard of Outworld. Alex is formerly the Gods Champion and the Prince of Outworld. They rule peacefully now a days.

A.U Universe Creation

Lord Sparda and Andrese work together to create the A.U Universe. Within that universe they joined by five other gods. Heliod the God of the sun, Thassa the Sea, Erbos the God of the Dead, Purphoros the God of the Forge, and Nylea the Goddoess of the Hunt. The seven gods created much like Hotsner's but with major differences, for instance the World Wars never happened but there other problems that lead to the creation of the Force and the first Jedi were born.

Skewed Universe Creation

After many years of distrust Cosmos finally won Chaos' black heart. They furthered the creation of the Skewed universe allowing the surreal to mix with the real. They created many worlds, and they were the only pair who's kids were apart of the Parthenon. The first Chaos named Odeon and blessed him with a dark and evil soul. The second Cosmos named Daymieidis and gave him discipline and a heart to lead. The third and last they both named Meeler and gave her magic. Two gods joined the Parthenon the first being Hades the lord of the Dead and the only god to leave willingly from his universe. The second rose to godhood. Avlacan the God of the arts and of the deformed was born mortal under the name Erik Delester. Erik lived a life in the shadows for he was deformed in the face since his birth. He taught two students in his mortal life. The first he taught to sing but she was afraid of his face and his anger. The second he at first taught to sing but when she found him asleep at his work with out his mask she helped him to bed and left him a letter that she would meet him the next for lessons. When she did he asked why, she said that he was passed out with out his mask in place. He was embarrassed that his second student saw his face. He did not fight her when she cast off his mask and said "I see nothing but perfection" those words gave Erik the courage to pass on to her his skills. When she was in trouble he saved her at the cost of his own life. He gladly entered the afterlife and was granted Godhood to watch over his new student and the new Phantom of the Opera.

Comic Universe Creation

Kokozonba and Omo Wa Tetsu loved to read comics, but they were divided. Kokozonba created the worlds of Detective Comics, D.C for short, and created the events that would lead to the births of the heroes. Omo Wa Tetsu however brought the worlds of Marvel Comics to life. She blessed one future mortal with her skills and genius. That mortal became known as Tony Stark. Over the years five more gods joined them. They were Ephara The Goddess of Philosophy, Phenax the God of Deception, Mogis the God of Slaughter, Xenagos the God of Revels, and Karamtra the Goddess of Harvests. Thanks to the seven gods the worlds of other comics exist here too. If it is the worlds of Black Butler, Bleach, Soul Eater or Sonic the Hedgehog you have come to the right realm.

Regent Universe Creation

Baal and Lolth had the toughest job. They shape a world already shaped. They joined the local Parthenon of gods and goddess but soon fell to evil. Baal became well known as the God of Murder for the longest time until his death at Rallaster's hands, however there are whisperers that the Murder god lives again. Lolth got into a big fight with Corellon Larthian the God of Elves and stole some of his to make the first Drow. She lead them into Under Dark to live a life in darkness and hate. While those two wallowed in their fates Corellon Larthian the God of Elves flursied with Mielikki the Goddess of Rangers, Nerull the God of Death, Rallaster the new God of Murder, and Azreal the God of the Dead. Lolth plots her children's return to glory and power in the sun, and if Baal truly lives once again Rallaster will have to fight for his seat and right to say he is the Murder God. Who knows what will come to pass in this world.

Final Words

When Hotsner and Lzeera saw all their ten children had done the were very pleased. Blessing each of the six universes and making travel between them difficult, expect for one technology adept named Jamie Ellea Stark, the universes only know of the worlds contented there in. We can only fathom guess the worlds, wonders, and creatures beyond our homes. The gods hoped to keep us apart but mortals are cunning sometimes more cunning then the gods themselves. Who can say that one the six will become one. Til that day we remain worlds apart.

Credits

Loki Laufeyson of Asgard- Birth of the Gods

Jamie Ellea Stark of Midgard- Official Universe Creation

Anja Rose Kahn of Edina- Parallel Universe Creation

Dante Sparda of Earth- A.U Universe Creation

Erik Delester (Avalcan) of Earth- Skewed Universe Creation

William T. Spears of London Dispatch- Comic Universe Creation

Zildivae Akalloth of Menzoberranzan- Regent Universe Creation

Alex Victor Kahn of Outworld- Final Words


End file.
